Not-So-Smoothie
by MissMaudest
Summary: Tip goes on her first date! Not just with any old guy though. He's one of the cool kids! How will the night pan out? Reviews welcome, I feel I may need some constructive criticism in order to expand the content beyond just Home! Please and thank you


"Lets see a twirl!" Lucy smiled, her beautiful daughter, Tip, standing before her in her best dress. Long and flared, with straps loosely hugging the tops of her elegant arms, flowing around her as the twirling came to a halt, her long legs engulfed in a sea of violet material. She looked like an angel. An angel who was ready for her first date!

Tip's best friend, Oh, the Boov sat open mouthed, frozen in awe, glowing hot pink at the sight of his glamorous best friend. "Wow, Gratuity Tucci, your date sure is lucky!" He said smiling, waddling over to check out his grinning reflection in Tip's shiny black shoes. Tip grabbed the little aliens hands and they both laughed out loud and danced around the room, filled to the brim with excitement.

"I hope it goes well, I'm so nervous I could puke!" Tip smiled in a little bit of a panic as she grabbed her glittery, blue handbag. "I'm meeting him at the smoothie bar..." she bit her bottom lip, her nerves we're beginning to show. Oh took her hand and looked into her shining green eyes. "It will be all fine, Tip. " he said giving her a reassuring smile "and if he is breaking Tip's heart, I will be sure for to do the breaking of his face!" Oh said his tone shifting to serious while he swiped at the air. Tip giggled and hugged her overprotective, but adorable little Boov. "I'll tell you everything when I get home!" Tip grinned, joyfully bouncing around the room, herself and Oh letting out little girlie squeals every now and again. Soon after, the time had come for Tip to take off in the Slushious and start an adventure of her own.

Tip found herself getting a little less nervous and more excited as she got closer to her destination. Her very first date, who went by the name of Alex. She had met him a week earlier while standing in line for lunch. He was one of the cool kids. A loner, who hung around in the corridor tripping up the innocent fourth graders, laughing with the other cool kids that stood 3 feet away from him. Maybe the coolness level was too much for them to handle. He was mysterious behind his dark glasses, hair slicked back, slightly tanned and floating along everywhere he went on a metaphorical cloud of coolness. Every teenage girl's dream. Tip, however was a nerd. Tip was the best at being a nerd, always embracing her inner nerdy-ness and boy was she proud! She thought it was strange that he would ask her on a date, they were two completely different people in **every** kind of way! But it seemed nuts to pass up the opportunity to get involved with the "in" crowd! Not to mention he was the coolest guy in school! The two had agreed to meet at 8pm at the smoothie bar. The excitement was almost boiling over. Every now and again Tip would glance in the mirror and scan her face. Smiling at her reflection.

Slushious landed in the parking lot. Taking a deep breath she left the car and nervously padded her way into the smoothie bar which resembled a 50's diner. There was couples dotted all over the place, Tip scanned the area for her mysterious date, it seemed Alex hadn't arrived yet, so she took her place in one of the booths next to the window.

Tip peeked at the huge clock at the door. 7:55. Thoughts of the worst case scenario ran through her brain as her nervousness spiked. What if he was late? What if they had nothing in common? What if he was self absorbed and carried a tiny mirror and a comb wherever he went? What if this was all just a joke? ...Pushing the negativity to the side, Tip got herself a smoothie to occupy her thoughts, eagerly watching the door, her green eyes blazed. She was unaware of the glowing smile that spread across her face, imagining what the night had in store for her.

* * *

 **Two. Three. Twelve smoothies later...**

Alex arrived, on a motorbike. With another girl. They walked straight past the smoothie bar holding hands. Tip's heart sunk.

The smile had faded from Tip's face. She was now staring at the bottom of the 13th empty smoothie cup, fiddling with the straw. Her hopes were smashed and her feelings hurt. Badly. Worst of all, her fears came true. It was all a joke. _I should have known, he was a lying jerk face._ Her thoughts were loud in her ear, _No one is so cool **and** nice at the same time._ She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes welling up with tears, a napkin crushed to death in her free hand. She didn't want to cry, not here.

"Smell ya later, jerk!" Tip hissed quietly as 10 pm came and went. She threw the now deformed napkin to the side and left the Smoothie bar, returning to the comfort of her car. Her head flopped back on the head rest as she let out a long and heavy hearted sigh. She watched the remaining couples, talking happily, laughing.. Holding hands. She decided to go home, deeply disappointed. It seemed to come in waves as she drove her hover car slowly over the city. The lights below rolling behind her at the same time as a few tears rolled down her cheek. When she arrived home, it was 10:45 she was greeted by the happy smiling face of Oh, whose expression faded to one of concern when his best friend flopped on the couch and sobbed quietly.

The little Boov approached Tip with an extra large mug of hot chocolate. "Tip, why for are you crying?" Oh asked, turning blue as he hated to see his beautiful friend cry. He handed the mug over to Tip, hoping it would cheer her up slightly. She wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Alex... Stood me up," she croaked, then sniffed deeply. She glanced at Oh, a confused look on his face. "I mean, he didn't show up... At all... He left me sitting there like an idiot for a whole two hours, then showed up with some other girl!" she groaned. Oh took the space on the couch next to her.

"Not to worrys, Tip. You will be finding someone else to do the dating with," Oh reassured, smiling over at Tip, who seemed to be lost in the foam on her hot chocolate.

"Is there something wrong with me, Oh?" Tip asked, her eyes glazed over with tears.

Oh was unsure of how to comfort his devastated friend. He slid his purple arm around her shoulder, twisting a stray curl of her hair around his finger. Tip sat sniffling. "You do not need a man friend who shows up late with another humans girl. He is dumbness, the loss is his, Gratuity Tucci. You are smart, and prettyful and fun, and any humans person who is abandoning a humans girl like you, is not worth the effort making" Oh said softly. "Do you wants me to beat him up?"

Tip let out a giggle, "Yeah, that would be nice, thanks, Oh" she smiled giving oh a big hug, feeling a little better. "Alex deserves to be bitten. Hard. On the butt!" She smiled. They both laughed. Very, very loudly!


End file.
